


The Little Things

by LoneStar_118



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneStar_118/pseuds/LoneStar_118
Summary: After a rough shift, Christopher works his magic and makes his dad feel better.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the notes app in my phone and also posted on my phone, so i make no promises about how well it's edited.

It's the little things, or sometimes it's big things, calls, sounds, words, sometimes it's something random and seemingly unrelated that throws Eddie for a loop, sends him in a down hill spiral. He always waits until he's safe at home and Christopher is tucked away in bed to let his emotions circle the drain. Some nights are harder than others, some nights he's fine. Tonight however, he has things to look back on, reminders, cruel reminders sent from the universe to make sure he doesn't forget what he's lost.  
The woman had been his age, early 30s, brunette, and it been a car hitting her that gave her the misfortune of crossing paths him. During the call he'd fine. No baggage, that's how it has to be. You pack baggage with you on a call people die. Sometimes they anyway... but no baggage. You can have it home, even at the station, but the second you mount the rig it's gotta go. So that's how the call had been. No baggage, even when they strapped on the C collar and treated the woman for a neck injury, No baggage, not even when Hen intubated her, no baggage, not even when the womam flat lined before they could get her to the hospital, but now in the peace and quiet safety of his living room, Eddie is hauling more than he can ever hope to carry on his own.  
Chris is asleep, tucked away in his room, so Eddie lets himself cry. It's not something he does a lot, but he's starting to feel like it's something he should let himself do more often. Crying helps releive the painful pressure that has a nasty habit of building up inside of him, especially on days like these.  
"Dad?"   
Eddie nearly jumps out of his skin as Christopher's soft whisper breaks tge relative silence of the living room.  
"Yeah what's up kiddo?" Eddie says turning to face his son who's making his way to the couch. It's too late to wipe his tears away and try to hide from Chris, so he doesn't bother trying.  
"Dad, are you okay?" Chris asks pulling himself up onto the couch next to Eddie.

"Yeah buddy," Eddie says and musters a smile for his son, but it doesn't feel genuine. "I just had a rough call today. It reminded me of your mom."  
"Is that why you're crying?"  
"Yeah," Eddie replies sadly.  
Chris looks up at him and gently rests one hand on his cheek to wipe away the tear still lingering there.  
"It's okay dad," he says comfortingly. "I'm right here."  
Eddie lets out a shaky breath and cries harder as he wraps his arms around his son. "Thanks buddy."  
It's the little things. Sometimes they make everything fall apart, and sometimes they can put it all back together again. Tonight it's the latter.


End file.
